


The Doctor in Paradise

by ashped15



Category: Death in Paradise, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashped15/pseuds/ashped15
Summary: Doctor Who and Death in Paradise crossover. Because these are two of my favourite shows ever. Hope it is good. I have no idea what to write I just know that I want to aha.Enjoy :)
Relationships: The Doctor/J.P. Hooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. FOUR HUNDRED!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS lands and JP knows that sound like his life depended on to. Humphery is hurt. Can The Doctor help him? Will they rekindle their friendship? Will there be a happy end to this chapter? We'll see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this will be good. My first crossover. Hope you enjoy it  
> :)

"Another ordinary day on The TARDIS, another ordinary day in the whole of time and space. I wonder where we will land this time. Never ordinary with The Doctor." Mickey the idiot thought to himself, being the only one who is awake. He thought.  
"Ah, good morning Mickey Mouse!" Jack stated, a smirk growing widely on his smug face.  
"Yes, morning Captain Cheesecake!" Mickey replied. "At least you get my name right." he added. And they laughed.  
Then The Doctor and Rose appeared.  
"What a wonderful morning, got my boys, got my time machine, got the whole world at our hands. Where should we go firt today, eh Doctor?" Rose was in a surprisingly good mood.  
"Urm ok. Well I was thinking, there is a lovely island near Guadeloupe, called Saint Marie, I thought we could go there. Visit an old friend I have there." The Doctor suggested.  
"Right, ok. Saint Marie here we come!" Jack added enthusiastically. Genuine, not sarcastic as well.  
"Ok, well the tin dog doesn't get a say. Just kidding, sounds fun." again not sarcastically Mickey agreed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning team, have a good night? Last night was the best!" Humphery said as his tired looking teammates walked through the door.  
"I'm guessing that he doesn't get hangovers, eh." Dwayne said through a pounding headache.  
"Here, three coffee and three paracetamol. Enjoy" Humphery added before walking away into the cells. They had a prisoner their from the previous night, who had been convicted for assault. He should have been free to go after giving a statement tody. Instead he would be staying for a bit longer as a result of the following actions.  
"Ok Jeffery, do you wanna explain why you was caught 'beating the shit' out of a homeless man?" Humphery started as he opened the cell to join Jeff.  
Jeff was having none of to. He had no idea he would be free to go if he gave a statement. So he decided he would try and break free. As Humphery opened the door, the prisoner jumped to his feet and punched Humphery right were it realky hurts. Unfortunately, Humphery didn't seem to affected as he got back up and tried to stop him. So he punched the cheif in the face, really hard. Humphery screamed as a knife was now plunged into his arm. He winced and fell down. But he tripped up thw prisoner. He fell and banged his head, falling unconscious. But Humphery was also slowly drifting in between awake and asleep. As he screamed, the team had heard and sobered up pretty quick. They ran straight to the source of the scream. Only to find an unconscious prisoner and their boss lying on the floor clenching his arm where it was bleeding. They could see some blood. JP ran straight over to Humphery.  
"Sir, what happened? Why is the prisoner lying on the floor unconscious? Did he do that to you?" JP asked, pointing out the knife sticking out of the cheif's arm. He left it in, even though he wanted to pull it out, he knew he couldn't. Just then he heard it. The faint, but familiar whooshing of his old pals veichle. And a very loud bang. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just then they landed. With a loud bang. Clearly loud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell was that?" Dwayne asked, as if people would know.  
"it can't be, but it is. He would have called. Oh well. Ahh. You guys stay here. I have to go somewhere. I will be back with help for sir. Just stay there." JP said and ran off.  
"Where him gone?" Dwayne asked, sitting next to the almost unconscious chief.  
"I don't kno, but it bet it got something to do with that loud bang" Florence pointed out.  
They started to notice Humphery closing his eyes.  
"Just stay with us sir." Florence tried to sound as calm as she could, whilst actually kind off panicking that the prisoner would wake up soon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR IS THAT YOU!?!?" JP asked frantically banging on the wodden doors of the police box.  
"IT'S ME JP HOOPER!!! DOCTOR!?!"  
Just then a strange man popped out of the box.  
"JP! Long time no see. Oh my god. No way. You made it. You was supposed to call!!!" The strange man said at the speed of light.  
"Doctor!?!" JP said, seeming to believe this strange man is his doctor.  
"Yea, how couldn't you reco... Oh yeah I've regenerated. About half a dozen times since we last met. How long has it been for you?" The strange man turned out to be The Doctor. His Doctor with a new face.  
"Urm, about four years. How about you?" JP answered.  
"Only about FOUR HUNDRED YEARS!!!"  
"WHAT!!! OH MY GOD!!!" JP replied.  
"Yeah I know. It does surprise some people. But seriously. I'm proud of you, finally getting on the force. Your dream came true. WELL DONE!!!" The Doctor added.  
"Doctor, whose thi... Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?" Jack said in a flirting kinda way. JP bushed.  
"Not now Jack. That's Jack, Rose Tyler and Mickey the idiot aka Mickey Smith." The Doctor stated, pointing out his mates.  
"What's wrong though JP, you look worried." The Doctor pointed out.  
"My boss, Humphery, has been stabbed, only in the arm but he is lying on the floor fading out of consciousness. When I heard The TARDIS I remembered, you have the dermal regenerator. Could you use that on him? He has already lost alot of blood and is turning paler by the minute." JP said scared.  
" Of course JP. Anything for you, where is he? "  
So they headed back towards the station. Jack walking right between JP and The Doctor, flirting as usual. Mickey and Rose tagging along behind. Before they knew it they were back at the station  
"Guys, I'm back." JP shouted from the doorway.  
"Guys! Florence! Dwayne! Sir! Anyone!" JP shouted again.  
"In here JP, and bring whatever help you got for the chief." Florence said and JP suddenly heard Dwayne curse a little in Creole.  
"Who the hell is that then!" Dwayne was clearly agitated and annoyed. "One of them lot better be a doctor."  
"Florence, Dwayne this is Captain Jack Harkness, Rose Tyler and Mickey the idiot aka Mickey Smith." He said before continuing. "And this is The Doctor" He added.  
"Oh thank god. Yes. Thank you JP. But you was only gone for 5 minutes, where did you find them? On the street, eh?" Dwayne said clearly trying to be positive.  
"The Doctor is an old friend of mine." JP stated.  
"We go wayyy back." The Doctor added.  
"Yes, apparently four hundred years." JP mumbled under his breath, in Creole, but Dwayne heard.  
"WHAT! ARE YOU FOUR HUNDRED?! WHAT!" Dwayne questioned shocked.  
"No I'm not. I'm twenty two like I said. Doc, can you tell them I'm not four hundred?" JP seemed annoyed.  
"Well, last time I saw you you was about eighteen and if that was four years ago, like you said... then yeah, you should be twenty two." The Doctor worked out.  
"OK so your four hundred!?" Dwayne asked.  
"Do you want my help with your boss. Cos I can go easily." The Doctor, clearly getting angry, asked.  
"Yep sorry." Dwayne said.  
So The Doctor did his thing and Humphery was back to normal, well his normal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was dead fun to write and I got carried away. Will update when I do. Hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Better Now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will dive into the exact relationship of which The Doctor and JP have. And what relationship they want. Oh and jack, of course.  
> Also, can't wait for 2021. It is currently new years eve 5pm and I can't wait cos tomorrow is the new Doctor Who and on the 7th is the new season of Death in Paradise. Ajdhdjfnshgskekxnjs  
> Enjoy  
> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excited for this chapter. I haven't worked on this story for a while. Go and check out my other works.  
> And please enjoy.

A week later and Humphrey was better. The Doctor and the gang had stuck around for a bit. JP and The Doctor had gone out together every night to Catherine's bar together. The others had gone togheter. Dwayne, Florence, Humphrey, Jack, Rose and Micky the idiot. They had seen JP and The Doctor laughing and smiling, like none of them had ever seen the other do before. They had a connection.   
One evening, 7:30 pm Thursday 2nd June 2016, JP and The Doctor had been spotted by all, including Catherine, kissing. None of them knew JP wasnt straight. Or was it like Ianto, who is straight until it comes to Jack? Whatever it was, Dwayne sertainly had ideas of asking in the morning.  
As the smug pair of young men waltzed out of the bar, they arrived back at The TARDIS, to have a night of 'cuddling'. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning, tiger." Dwayne said, as he saw JP come to work.   
"Hmm? Did you just call me 'tiger'?" JP questioned.  
"Yup, what happened last night?" Dwayne pressed.  
"Nothing, went out to a bar, met a girl, and went home. Why?" JP asked, suspiciously.   
"Oh no reason, except we All saw you with The Doctor kissing, and goung back to The TARDIS! I had no idea you liked men, JP. Why haven't you told me? I'm your best friend." Dwayne sounded kind of sad.   
"What, oh shit. I don't like men. Me and The Doctor just have, a, er, a, connection. You know?" JP said.   
"Yeah, well as long as your happy." Dwayne said.   
"I am, I think. I don't know. He will just leave and expect me to come with, but I can't. I can't." JP said, crying.   
"Hey, hey. Come on, man. There's no need to get upset. Just talk to him. Come here." And Dwayne gave JP a comforting hug.   
"Thanks Dwayne, your the best friend ever." JP added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so it will probaly have mistakes. And I'm sorry its so short. Just kinda busy. I will update more, soon.


End file.
